tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marziel's Diary
}|GetValue= } | booktype = Torn Book | returnpage = | returnpage2 = | prevbook = | nextbook = | title = Marziel's Diary | relatedpages = Blood Brothers Quest, Julius, Boreth, Lersatio, Marziel, Arthei, A Fading Memory, Old Piece of Paper | location = Vengoth | pagename = | author = Marziel | blurb = It seems to be an old diary written by someone called Marziel, but lots of pages are ripped out. | text = II. 28th Today my brothers and I are leaving from Carlin to find a new place for us and our families. None of the great Tibian cities have made us feel at home yet. There must be something else, and we will find it. III. 5th We've been at sea for a few days now. Time seems endless, and so does the ocean. We have supplies for 3 more weeks. Should we not find land within the next week we will cancel our expedition to make sure we get back home safely. III. 8th Still nothing... but the screams of seagulls and the sound of the waves... we are still hoping. III. 10th We've spotted land! It's still a day away, but it seems to be a really large island. Not only that, we can also make out tall towers in the distance. Strangely though, this city - or whatever it is - can't be found on our map, despite its obvious size. III. 11th We've arrived at the harbour of Yalahar, as the inhabitants call it. Obviously large parts of the city are destroyed and closed for the public. We will stay in a tavern tonight - finally, a bed again! - and then try to find a place to live in. III. 14th Finding a house seems to be harder than expected. The inner city of Yalahar which seems safe and rather wealthy has almost no place left, especially not for outsiders as us. Maybe we can live in one of the outer quarters, close to the city walls at least. III. 18th Lersatio found an unoccupied house not too far away from the centre. It is close to an alchemical lab. Maybe we can even find some work there. Things are looking great! III. 20th We've settled down and started the repair work on the house. This may take a while, but we are sending note to our families to come after us. Arthei's wife Kala insisted to come with us right from the start, so they are already together, but I am starting to miss my girl immensely. Oh sweet Melava, I hope you are well. III. 21th This place is not as good as it seemed. The closeness to the alchemical laboratories proves to be a constant menace and now I understand why they didn't want it in the centre. Frequent explosions are startling us during the whole day, and even at nighttime there is a lot of noise from the facilities. Due to these circumstances we will probably try to find another place, luckily we haven't put too much work into the house, yet. Also, our families won't come, yet. III. 30th Oh god... something horrible happened and I've not been able to write for a while... a week ago there was a HUGE explosion in the night... fire spread upon almost all houses nearby... we barely escaped the flames... my hands are burnt, because I pulled my brother out of the burning house and we all are still coughing grey substance... Boreth and Lersation got out with some scratches and burns, but otherwise we three are fine. It's just Arthei... he got burnt really badly... I barely recognise his face... Kala is sitting at his bed 24 hours a day with red swollen eyes and praying for his life. When she falls asleep in exhaustion we are keeping watch. THE FIRST DAY OF ETERNITY I CAN SEE NOW. FOOLS. ALL OF YOU. HAHAHAHAHA. }}